


Ballad of Serenity

by TheXGrayXLady



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Ballad of Serenity, Betrayal, F/M, Firefly AU, Gen, Minor Violence, Songfic, Space cowboy AU, Western, Work In Progress, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXGrayXLady/pseuds/TheXGrayXLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes followed him as he settled into a back table and placed his order with one of the girls. Her old partner, arisen from the dead. A ghost from the void of space, come back to haunt her in her hour of glory. Of course, as is typical when one sees a ghost, she called in an exorcist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of Serenity

_Take me out to the black._

_Tell em I ain't comin' back._

_Burn the land And boil the sea._

_You can't take the sky from me._

The look on her face as he strolled into the establishment was priceless. Her eyes followed him as he settled into a back table and placed his order with one of the girls. Her old partner, arisen from the dead. A ghost from the void of space, come back to haunt her in her hour of glory. Of course, as is typical when one sees a ghost, she called in an exorcist.

"Now partner, I told you that if you have a problem with Mayor Stone you can skadoodle," the sheriff said, his dark eyes shining dangerously.

"If Ms. Stone had a problem with me, I trust she can handle it herself," he said, feeling the cold metal of his blaster with one hand and tipping back the black brim of his hat with the other. Ms. Stone was perfectly capable of handling her own problems, she'd proven that on Gamma-5. She obviously had more control over this station than he thought.

"Partner, I don't want to do anythin', but I'm the law 'round here," he said, flashing his oh so impressive badge. "You familiar with the chain of command?"

"Enlighten me," he said, picking up his whisky and swirling the ice in the glass, paying much more attention to the amber liquid than to an overblown hired gun with delusions of authority.

"It's the chain I beat you with until you know who's in ruttin' command," he replied. For a moment, he glanced up at the so-called sheriff. He was a man of mid height, well-muscled, dirty blond hair slicked back, and a slight crazy look to his eyes. This wasn't going to end well. For the sheriff.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, laughing slightly. He hoped it was. He could use the target practice.

"Only if you make it," he replied. His tone said otherwise.

"I don't want trouble," he said. This would have to be calculated; he couldn't act on his repulsion, otherwise he'd just be a thug shooting the sheriff. His goal was to hurt Wuya, not kill a hired dog. "Just want to sit here and have my drink."

"Sure ya do," he said. "That's why Ms. Stone wants ya gone."

"Sir, I'm not interested in causing problems," he said, setting down his drink and finally making eye contact with the other man. "But if you keep insisting, then there's going to be one."

"Well mister, my job's to get rid of the problems," he replied, placing his hands on the table and staring back at him. "Ya bein' a problem ya understand?"

"Don't see how, just sitting here," he replied, giving Ms. Stone a glare from across the bar. Wuya Stone was going to pay for this. You did not set your dog on Chase Young without threat of retribution. He figured she, of all people, should know that.  
But then again, last he'd seen her, she'd abandoned him on a meteor with two hours of air and made off with the artifacts and his old partner. He'd been lucky to flag down a passing ship and then steal it. She'd forced him, the great Chase Young, head of the Heylin crime syndicate, to into petty property crimes. To put it politely, there would be payback.

"Well, y'all's sittin' there is disturbin' the peace. I've asked ya politely, ya gotta go." With that, the sheriff put his greasy hands on his shoulders and lifted him up by his vest. The man was at least going to make things interesting for him.

He waited until the unfortunate lug carried him into a more open area of the bar before making a move. From there, it was a simple matter of a firm kick to the abdomen and a simple mantis strike to the shoulder to incapacitate the man. Once he was on solid ground, he sweepkicked the man's feet out from under him and he landed hard, stunning him. The other patrons leapt to their feet to defend their sheriff, and so he removed his blaster from its holster and shot the man in the shoulder. It would likely only further incite the mob against him if he were to outright kill him and he could use a brute like this in his organization. With that, the remainder of the barflies went silent and stopped in their tracks.

"Good. Now, you see sir," he said, addressing the sheriff, digging his heel into the injured shoulder. "I've no quarrel with you. In fact, I could use you. Your boss on the other hand…" While still looking at the sheriff, he leveled the barrel of the gun at Wuya's forehead. He didn't need to look to see her jaw drop with incredulity that he would have the audacity to attack her in the seat of her power. "No Ms. Stone, there's no need to worry. I have no intention of killing you. I'm just going to leave you on a godforsaken meteor and let the void do the rest"

"And how do you expect to do that?" she spat, the distinct click of her own gun ringing in his ears. "You're nobody here Chase."

"Please Wuya. I'm Chase Young, not some vagabond, I defied death to reclaim what's mine.  
You really think I'd come in here without a plan?" he said, still not looking up at her. She wouldn't get the benefit of his respect this time around. "It's been a year. You really think I haven't rebuilt my organization? As we speak, there are thirty highly trained operatives outside, ready to pounce at my slightest signal."

That was a lie, although knowing her well enough to know that she knew him well enough to know that it was completely believable helped him in that department. Back in the old days, he could find thirty men without trying. She didn't have to know that he'd apparently lost his touch.

"Had to bring in that much backup? Must be slowing down Chase." She didn't believe her words though. She knew the old Chase. She knew a Chase that could storm an outer planet with only his name, she knew a man that had broken out of the Federation's most secure prison without leaving a trace, and went on to steal state secrets from under their noses at a gala. She didn't know him now; a man who'd lost everything and was fighting to get it back.

"Not at all Wuya. Just tying up loose ends," he said, looking up at her at last. The bitch really hadn't changed that much, her style of dress remained more or less the same, her hair was still as luxurious as ever, the difference now was that she had something to lose at last. She had nothing to lose by leaving him stranded, she thought she'd everything to gain. Now, she had a life built up ruling this fairly wealthy outer planet and she thought he could take it from her in the blink of an eye.

"I'm giving you until noon tomorrow," he said. "By then, you're either off planet or you meet me outside the courthouse to settle this. Standard rules, twenty paces, old style revolvers. If you leave, I expect compensation for the artifacts you stole as well as my ship. If I find so much as one scratch on her hull, I will have my men hunt you down and leave you in Reaver territory. I'm giving you one last chance, I suggest you take it because if you show up tomorrow," he pulled the trigger and shot off a sizable chunk of ruby red hair, barely missing her ear. She didn't flinch, "I won't miss."

He could see her weighing her options. He was one of the best shots in the verse, but in a pinch, she was faster on the draw. Without a doubt, she was going to fight for what was hers, but he was giving her an opportunity to rebuild. That would be extremely tempting, perhaps overly so. On some level, he hoped she'd take it, she was one of the best partners he'd ever had, but she'd taken his trust and destroyed it. If he wanted to rebuild his own life, he couldn't let her get away with it.

"Tomorrow then," she said, stepping out from behind the bar and gesturing to the door.

"Yes, tomorrow," he said, staring daggers at her to indicate that he was going nowhere. She returned his look with equal venom. God he couldn't believe he'd forgotten those poison malachite eyes. "Til then…" he settled back down into his chair, picked up his drink, and tipped his hat to her in a gesture of dismissal.

Ms. Stone clenched her jaw and for a moment looked like she'd shoot him right then and there, but instead she turned on her heel and strode out of the saloon, looking as if she'd done him a favor by doing so. The rest of the filed out after her, a pair of them carrying their fallen sheriff out and probably to a doctor.

"I've still got it," he murmured, listening to the clink of the ice on the class while picturing his glorious future.

_There's no place I can be_

_Since I found Serenity._

_But you can't take the sky from me._

**Author's Note:**

> So here ya go. Chase Young space cowboy AU because if you're ever given an option of writing a space cowboy AU you take it.


End file.
